Peace on Earth
by The Hark-ness monster
Summary: Sam and Cas retreat to a cabin that Sam and Dean used to visit with Bobby during the winter. They find some old ice skates and decide to take them out for a spin. Afterwards, as any couple would, they warm up by the fire. (winter sassy fluff, followed by some smut)


yay for my extremely fucking cheesy title! This is a Christmas gift fic for samsbeautifulbrokensoul on tumblr.

* * *

"What is it?" Cas asked sleepily, trudging into the bedroom wrapped in a big puffy comforter and trailing it behind.

Sam looked up at the angel whose cheeks had gone all red from being snuggled up and napping by the fire. His dark hair was mussed and Sam had to smile at how utterly adorable Cas looked as a cuddly human burrito.

"These!" Sam pulled two pairs of ice-skates from the curtain of sweaters and jackets. "Me and Dean's old ice skates." A grin struck across his face a mile wide. "When he and I stayed up here with Bobby during the winters, we'd go out to the lake…"

As Sam trailed off he got this dreamy, distant look in his eyes. Cas absolutely adored that look. It was the look of Sam remembering something happy. It didn't happen often.

Cas reached out to grab a pair of the laces and take them from Sam's hand to inspect the skates further.

"Okay," Cas said.

Sam shook off his nostalgic thoughts. "What?"

"Let's go skating."

If it were possible, Sam's grin would've grown wider.

Dean's skates were just a bit too big on Cas and Sam's had to be squeezed onto his feet, but they would manage. All bundled up in their coats and scarves and mittens they felt utterly ridiculous, but they both knew that being ridiculous together was better than being anything else. Cas hopped onto the ice with confidence and began to slide across the ice gracefully like it was the easiest thing he'd ever done. Suddenly, Sam was looking at a professional ice skater. His jaw dropped as he struggled to stay on his own feet with the treacherous ice rejecting his every move. He watched Cas make one easy lap around the pond, which was no easy task with his own legs wobbling and threatening to betray him at any moment. This was certainly much harder than he remembered.

As Cas came dancing towards him he stopped fully at Sam's side with a flourish.

"Show off," Sam chuckled. And it was a good thing Cas had come in just then because it was that moment when Sam's lower half gave up altogether and slipped out from under him completely. Cas caught his arm and managed to keep him upright.

Both laughing, Cas offered to teach Sam a few skills which had gotten rusty in the years since Sam had last done this.

They managed to kill about two hours on the ice and by the end Sam could at least make it a whole lap on his own, though still slow and cautious. And despite the fact that he could stand without falling now, he held Cas' hand in his own just to feel the warmth and connection to his angel. Their smiles never dulled and their hearts grew brighter by the second.

When they both grew tired, they stopped skating and just stood there, holding each other in their arms and feeling the warm press of bodies through their many layers. Looking up they could the clear winter sky littered with bright shining stars. The cold air, quite trees, beautiful snow and the stars looking down framed the two lovers in a perfect scene of winter and contentment.

Sam buried his mitten-clad hands in Cas's scarf and leaned in, brushing their noses in a soft eskimo's kiss. Cas giggled at the gesture and followed it with a kiss on the lips, slow and passionate, conveying every drop of human love he could muster. After that they agreed it would be best to retreat to the warmth of the cabin.

Cas cautiously sipped at the hot chocolate he clutched in his hands, warmth and contentment spreading through him, bringing a smile to his lips.

Sam glanced at him, running his eyes over every inch of the angel they could reach. He was just so…perfect. And he knew Cas would beg to differ, so he didn't say his thoughts out loud, but instead spoke them with his eyes.

They had been sitting in contented silence for as long as was comfortable, and then Cas spoke. "This is…nice. How convenient that you have this cabin out here, Sam." Cas grinned at him before occupying his lips with the sweet drink once more.

"Yeah, it's nice isn't it? Especially in the winter months, I think. It's quiet, and cold and just…peaceful."

"Yes. I couldn't agree more…"

"Plus, I just wanted to steal you away from the rest of the world. Get you all to myself," Sam admitted with a smile, shifting closer to the angel underneath the blanket they shared.

Cas' eyes met his. They were soft and warm and full of light. Sam was unable to resist and was drawn closer until their lips were mere inches apart. "Say the word and I'm yours," Cas breathed across the little remaining space between them.

Sam drew in a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the crackling fire and Cas' sugary, sweet breath. His eyes fell closed and their foreheads met, sinking into the weight of each other. "You've got me, Cas. Forever, always. 'Till the end of fucking time," Sam hissed, expressing his love, his desire, his need.

Cas' grin turned mischievous. "Mmm…fucking time. I like the sound of that. Can it be fucking time now?"

Sam chuckled at his lover's cute twist of words. "You bet your sweet ass it can."

He kissed Cas fully on the lips, moaning at their warm soft feel and the savoring the taste of chocolate that he licked from his mouth.

Sam pushed Cas slowly backwards and the angel willingly went with him, obeying every command from the heavy press of Sam's warm body.

Cas sighed with grinning lips as Sam kissed and licked his neck gently while laying him down beneath him. "Oh, Sam," he breathed out, betraying just how aroused he truly was and bucking his hips up into Sam's parted legs above him. Their filling cocks brushing through their sweatpants had both of them moaning obscenely in sync followed by the bright sounds of their laughter.

Sam lay completely covering Cas spread out and willing, pressing their foreheads together and grinding their hips until he could feel with certainty that they were both fully hard. A chorous of light little gasps and bright chirps of happy laughter filled the room as Sam's lips traveled everywhere on Cas' face and neck, careful that not a single spot was missed. Underneath their pile of blankets, they quickly grew warm with the roll of bodies and the hot press of tongues and the too many layers of clothing.

Cas stopped Sam for a moment, digging his fingers in his hair and bringing Sam's face up to his. He arched up and shifted beneath his lover for a moment, locking lustful eyes with Sam's own. "Want you," Cas hummed. "Want that gorgeous tongue of yours in me, Sam. And then I want you to fuck me like you mean it." A sloppy, lustful grin slid across Cas' face in perfect harmony with his honey-sweet eyes.

Sam felt the air leave his lungs in a barely controlled gasp. "Whatever you want, Cas," he breathed. "Want to make you feel good…" and he got to work on doing just that, pressing his lips back to Cas' reddening neck and rolling his hips down harder.

Sam worked at the buttons on Cas' flannel shirt, Castiel moaning and making the most precious little noises as Sam laid kisses down his chest to mark his progress. He made it all the way down to the waist of Cas' pants, by then his chest blushing a beautiful bright red, the angel panting with want. And they both were so thankful that they were wearing sweatpants that they could just slide down and off.

Cas released a loud moan when Sam licked sinfully at his slit, sealed his lips and gave just the tiniest hint of suction to make Cas want more. Cas bucked up to get more of Sam's delicious mouth but it eluded him as it moved further south.

Sam parted Cas' legs and hitched his hips up to get a look at that pretty pink hole. He dove his tongue between Cas' cheeks, licking at the soft skin torturing slow. Cas whined low and loud arching his back harder and trying to thrust back onto Sam's hot wet muscle. It gained him nothing, however. Sam held Cas back by his thighs, making sure that he was going to have Cas his way. He wanted to give Cas everything, and not have him work for it. He wanted Cas to relax into him and trust him with everything. Sam conveyed this sentiment with a single look, a glance up that met Cas' eyes. The angel got the message and did exactly as commanded. He released all tension from his body with a sigh and lay back easier on the blanket beneath him.

Sam hummed in appreciation, feeling Cas relax and worked at him harder laving with more pressure of his tongue, long wide licks to get Cas wet, the gentle circling of his tongue on the rim of his entrance, and at last the slow stab of penetration into Cas to open him up.

Cas gasped out a breath and hitched his legs up around Sam's head. His hands found Sam's hair and latched on, running fingers over his scalp and threading through the softness of Sam's mane. Cas loved Sam's long hair and proved it often during sex, running his fingers through it, using it to bring Sam closer and sometimes pulling. They quickly discovered that Sam loved it too, and now Cas couldn't let it go.

Sam worked long and slow at Cas' hole, not only because he loved eating Cas out but he wanted this to hurt as little as possible. Like he'd said, this was about making Cas feel good. And judging by the broken little whimpers coming from the angels mouth and the way his hands were practically shaking from their position in Sam's hair, Sam was succeeding. He let a grin slide over his lips as they brushed Cas' entrance.

At last the angel had had enough. "Sam…p-please…oh god…need you to fuck me…" His grip in Sam's hair tightened and his legs around Sam's head quivered. The angel's breath was caught in his throat with overwhelming arousal and anticipation.

Sam wasn't going to make Cas wait any longer. He kissed with puffy, red lips up Cas' thigh and slotted himself between his lover's legs, shifting them so they lay comfortably beneath their layers of blankets.

Sam breathed heavy with parted lips feeling their leaking cocks come in contact once more. The sparks from the friction burning a path from his cock to his brain and back. "Shit, Cas," he moaned, feeling his arms that kept him suspended above Cas begin to shake.

Cas spit into his hand and moved it down between their bodies taking them both in hand and making Sam gasp. He stoked them off in quick, tight jerks until they were both leaking generously into his hand and their cocks were sloppy and messy and slick and they were panting against each other's lips.

Sam grabbed Cas' arm, a little tighter than he had intended, to get him to stop, to tell him that he was ready if he was. The little gleam in Cas' eyes assured him. As Sam maneuvered himself between Cas' legs, he occupied his lips with Cas' messy fingers that was covered in the stickiness of their combined precome, sucking each digit into his mouth and licking it clean until Cas' was breathing hot and heavy, his pupils blown wide with lust contained only but a light rim of fiery blue.

At last Sam began to push into Cas. Upon being breached Cas groaned low and loud, throwing his head back at the cool burn of Sam's thick cock sliding into him. He wanted more. All he could get, and he proved this to Sam by grasping his ass and pushing him in all the way to the hilt panting "yes" and "Sam" and "so good" until Sam was balls deep inside.

Covering Cas completely with his body, Sam leaned down to press his smiling lips to Cas' own, both of them breathless and blissed out and in love. They grinned, gazing at each other, a shared laugh was sighed from their lips.

"C'mon…" Cas purred, squirming beneath Sam trying to get him to move. "Fuck me." He demanded with a soft kiss.

Sam obliged happily, thrusting his hips in one quick, controlled movement, slamming into Cas.

The angel groaned with pleasure and the hunter did the same, letting out quick breathy sighs with each thrust.

"God, Cas, you're amazing, you know that?" Sam hissed out as he pounded into the slick, tight heat of Castiel's body, clenching perfectly around his cock.

"Yeah," Cas sighed, peppering Sam's face with kisses, his hands threading through his hair. "You're not so bad yourself."

Sam laughed at that and picked up the pace, harder and faster with each breath.

Sam curled into Castiel as he drew closer and closer to his climax, a litany of "oh god" "yeah" and "Cas" becoming more and more unintelligible until they had devolved into a pattern of grunts and groans.

Cas urged Sam on, digging his nails into Sam's sweat slicked skin and clamping his legs around his waist. "Please…please don't stop…just like that…" He let his head fall back and his eyes clamped shut, focusing all his attention on the fiery ribbons curling tighter and tighter around his nerves and the muscles in his lower half.

Sam lowered his lips to the elegant curve of Cas' neck, sucking and laving his tongue right at the sensitive dip of his collarbone. Snapping his hips, he pounded the most sensitive, sacred little bit inside Cas incessantly, each thrust winding Cas tighter and tighter until the angel was coiled so tight he knew he could send him over the edge with one clean easy stroke to his cock.

While Cas gripped his shoulders like Sam was the only thing holding him down to earth, Sam slid his hand between them and stroked Cas, once, twice, hard and fast until the angel's mouth fell open in a soundless scream. All that poured forth from him perfect parted lips were short choked moans that Sam could see struggling their way out of his throat.

As Cas's cock emptied into Sam's hand in long hot pulses, Sam could feel his body clenching around him in the aftershocks of orgasm, sending his own wave of pleasure crashing through his body.

Sam's thrusts slowed to a stop and their bodies stilled. Embracing each other's sweat-slicked bodies, they basked in the tingling warmth of the afterglow.

The fire died as they settled down on the wooden floor of the cabin, blankets strewn everywhere. They made that space their bed that night because they were to warm and content and sated and happy to be bothered to move. As they drifted into the calm realm of sleep, they shared a lazy but passionate kiss. An exchange of "I love you"s was the last sound that broke the peaceful air that night.


End file.
